Friendzone
by sugarunning95
Summary: [a BTS fic] Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga laki-laki yang sejak kecil telah dipertemukan dengan caranya masing-masing. Tumbuh bersama sebagai tetangga, menjalin persahabatan, makin erat, namun lambat laun perasaan yang mungkin tak seharusnya ada tercipta. "Aku tau kau juga suka padanya." "Juga?" KookV! MinV! Other. Bad summary, happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

a BTS fic

 **Friendzone**.

.

.

 **Cast (s)** : Maknae Line Bangtan Boys

Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair :** MinV!, KookV!, _other_.

 **Anggap saja mereka disini seumuran *ketawa sumbang***

 _ **two shoot**_ **. maunya** _ **one shoot**_ **tapi kepanjangan, jadinya aku potong biar pembaca bisa** _ **break**_ **minum dulu(?)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo, aku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal." Cara bicara masih seperti berkumur-kumur, terdengar tak lancar dan agak kesulitan tapi disisi lain sungguh menggemaskan. Kim Taehyung lima tahun, berdiri dengan mantap sambil memamerkan senyum kotaknya. Baju hangatnya sangat keren untuk ukuran bocah, dan rambut cokelatnya kelihatan halus sekali bergerak-gerak kena angin dingin yang menyusup diantara celah tirai.

Si pipi gembul dihadapan Taehyung mengerjap pelan, satu kali, dua kali, dan bibir mengatup lucu. Dia tadi sempat mendengar _eomma_ nya membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamu. Meninggalkan dia dan sebotol susu hangat, dia masih suka nge-dot omong-omong. Tidak punya ide dari mana datangnya anak ajaib ini kenapa tau-tau sudah masuk teritori tempat bermainnya-kamarnya.

"Chim.. Pak Jimin, halo Taehyung." Tersenyum manis pada siapa saja, itu yang ibunya ajarkan pada si kecil Jimin. Mata indahnya menyipit lucu, walau pelafalannya untuk _Park_ masih sering terdengar salah seperti menyebut _Pak._ Jimin juga lima tahun kala itu, tapi lebih pendek. Tangan gembulnya menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di samping badannya. Memberi kode agar Taehyung mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya untuk membantu menyelesaikan puzzle yang membuat otak lima tahunnya itu pusing.

"Aku baru saja pindah, tepat menempati rumah diseberang rumahmu ini." Taehyung duduk, menatap netra jernih Jimin sekali lagi dan lebih dekat dari tadi, lalu mengambil potongan puzzle untuk diletakkan pada satu tempat yang ternyata salah.

"Bukan disana.." Jimin berguman, membenarkan letak potongan puzzle tadi untuk diletakkan pada tempat seharusnya. Separuh muka _Uzumaki Naruto_ mulai terlihat. "Kalau begitu kau tetangga baruku, Taehyung."

"Bagaimana kalau jadi teman juga?" Taehyung mencoba satu potongan lain. Senyum kotaknya terbit lagi karena berhasil menampakkan gambar lebih jelas dari potongan puzzle itu, juga karena berhasil mengikat janji pertemanan dengan Jimin sebagai teman pertamannya dilingkungan barunya ini.

.

.

Jimin tergelak tawa, saat ban depan sepeda Taehyung terperosok di selokan sempit yang ada di kiri jalan kompleks perumahan mereka. Dua ratus meter lagi harusnya mereka berdua bisa sampai ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi apa ini? Malah kena sial.

Ini berawal dari mereka yang lupa waktu, bersepeda cukup jauh nyaris menyentuh keramaian kota untuk membeli es krim di kedai kecil yang kata Taehyung enaknya paling jempolan sedunia. Setelah dapat es krimnya mereka malah menghabiskan waktu bermain di taman, lempar lemparan daun kering hingga jingga senja datang. Kemudian mereka pontang-panting panik, takut akan dimarahi karena pulang terlalu sore melebihi jam main mereka seharusnya. Untuk itu mereka terpaksa memacu sepeda dalam keadaan ngebut, dan berakhir Taehyung yang kena kecelakaan kecil.

Sembruat jingga langit menimpa pipi Jimin yang masih gembul di umur dua belas tahunnya. Taehyung menggerutu soal; _sial, jangan ketawa kau Jim,_ dan _dasar kau tidak setia kawan meninggalkanku_. Dia berusaha menarik keluar sepedanya tapi agak kesulitan. Jimin mendekat mencoba membantu, mungkin otot kecilnya cukup kuat pikirnya. Dan berujung nihil, mereka seperti mengeluarkan keringat sia-sia karena sepeda itu terperosok cukup dalam. Selang dua menit kebingungan sendiri dan wajah mereka berubah makin ketakutan, satu mobil berhenti. Taehyung merasa tak asing dengan mobil itu, karena dia beberapa kali melihat mobil itu terparkir disisi rumah sampingnya, oh tetangganya yang lain.

Orang dewasa keluar dari pintu kemudi, keluar dengan setelan kemeja semi formal yang ditekuk rapi ujung lengannya hingga siku dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Taehyung dan Jimin merubah raut memelas mereka menjadi agak cerah seperti menemukan harapan, karena akhirnya bantuan datang tanpa diminta. Laki-laki umur dua puluhan itu tersenyum, lesung pipinya kelihatan tertekan karena senyumnya yang kelewat ramah.

"Kalian kenapa jongkok dipinggir jalan, Hm?"

" _Hyung_! Syukurlah, bantu aku, _please_? Sepedaku nyangkut dan ini gara-gara Jimin!"

"Kenapa aku? Kau yang sok-sok ngebut tak tau aturan dan malah terperosok." Yang dituduh tidak terima, melotot lucu dan dramatis.

"Kalau tidak ngebut nanti tidak sampai-sampai dan dimarahi mama—"

Yang dipanggil _Hyung_ terkekeh, Namjoon namanya. Dia bergerak tanpa disuruh untuk menarik keluar sepeda yang tak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya itu keluar dari selokan. Ban depan dan rujinya agak bengkok tapi tidak parah. Dua bocah didepannya itu masih sibuk gontok-gontokan, berantem kecil yang kekanakan. Tak menyadari Namjoon yang kembali berlari lagi ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau ada air bersih? Uhm botol minum?"

"Ini, isinya masih separuh. Untuk apa, Hyung?" anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi menaikkan kedua kaki dan berlutut serta menyangga tangan ke dashboard untuk mengintip keluar mobil setelah mengaduk isi tas mengambilkan apa yang _Hyung_ nya mau.

"Hyung pakai ya, _Cookie_?"

"Uhm, untuk apa? Itu bukannya anak-anak satu komplek rumah kita?"

"Untuk membersihkan sesuatu, dan iya itu anak tetangga kita, Mau ikut turun?" Namjoon tersenyum pada adiknya yang dipanggil biskuit itu. Dan mendapat balasan anggukan.

Pintu mobil mengeluarkan debum rendah saat, Namjoon dan adiknya turun dari sana. Taehyung dan Jimin otomatis berhenti saling mencibir dan memandangi laki-laki kecil lain yang berjalan mengikuti arah Namjoon. Tiga bocah itu saling bertukar tatap saat Namjoon, melingkis lengan kemejanya lebih tinggi dan bekerja menuang air untuk membersihkan bagian depan sepeda lipat Taehyung yang terperosok selokan tadi.

"Uh, hai.." Itu Taehyung, dia memang tak tahan dengan keheningan barang sebentar.

"Kenapa sepedanya." Kata yang berambut hitam mangkok yang berdiri dibelakang Namjoon.

"Si bodoh ini jatuh setelah ngebut naik sepedanya, hehe." Jimin malah yang menjawab tanpa disuruh. Untuk kemudian mendapat lirikan sebal dari Taehyung.

"Uhm.. kalau rusak dan tidak bisa jalan lagi, bawa saja, Hyung."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, ayo kalian berdua masuk ke mobil. Karena dua sepeda kalian ini sepeda lipat, jadi tidak masalah , bisa muat dimasukkan ke mobil juga."

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-Hyung?" Taehyung mencicit lagi.

Jimin mengangguk sendiri lalu berjalan menuntun sepedanya mendekat, Namjoon sudah melipat sepeda Taehyung dan bergerak memasukan ke mobil bagian belakang, setelahnya milik Jimin. Dalam perjalanan, Taehyung dan Jimin menunduk malu-malu agak tak enak hati karena merepotkan.

"Darah.." suara berasal dari sebelah pengemudi, sebelah Namjoon.

"Eh?" Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang anak itu.

"Di kaki mu ada darah.."

"Whoa, apakah rasanya sakit, Tae?" Jimin menyahut sedikit cemas dan kaget.

"Aku bahkan tidak terlalu merasa perih, tapi _eomma_ pasti akan tambah marah kalau tahu ini"

"Ini, pakai ini dulu." Satu sapu tangan warna biru langit disodorkan pada Taehyung. "Mungkin akan sedikit membantu menghentikan darahnya." Disisi kanannya terukir nama Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung menerimanya agak tak enak hati.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, aku akan bantu jelaskan pada _eomma_ -mu Taehyung, apakah lukanya parah?"

"Tidak, Namjoon-Hyung, ini luka kecil."

Sepuluh menit perjalanan dilalui tidak banyak kata, Jimin dan Taehyung saja hanya saling lirik. Suasana canggung tercipta karena Namjoon dan Jungkook ini adalah anak dari suami-istri Jeon yang barusan sebulan ini pindah tepat disebelah rumah Taehyung. Jadi intinya mereka belum mengenal dekat. Hanya saja suami istri Jeon sudah pernah berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung atau Jimin, dan Namjoon-hyung sudah beberapa kali pinjam alat pemangkas rumput di rumah Taehyung, jadi yang baru Taehyung kenal hanya dia. Untuk anak laki-laki lain pemilik sapu tangan tadi, sejujurnya Teahyung pun Jimin belum kenal dekat juga. Anak yang dipanggil Jungkook itu pendiam, hanya sesekali kelihatan di halaman rumahnya itupun kalau jam berangkat dan pulang sekolah atau saat dia hendak berpergian bersama keluarganya. Dengar-dengar umur Jungkook dengan Taehyung dan Jimin sama.

Sampai tujuan, Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan takut-takut kearah mama mereka masing-masing yang sudah menunggu dengan raut cemas didepan pagar rumah Jimin. Namjoon dengan pembawaan hangat menjelaskan semuanya hingga membantu Taehyung memasukan sepedanya ke garasi. Setelah mengucap salam dan berpisah dengan Jimin yang menyebrang jalan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak pelan mama nya, Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih sapu tangannya Jungkook-ah."

Senyum terulas dibibir Jungkook, tipis tapi masih kentara manis.

.

.

Mereka tumbuh bersama, kabar kalau Jungkook seumuran dengannya ternyata benar. Jungkook mengambil sekolah di negeri yang terkenal dengan disiplin baik berbeda dengan seolah alam yang Taehyung dan Jimin pilih. Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa Taehyung jadi membuka diri dan sering ikut mama nya mampir ke rumah Jungkook, entah mengantar masakan _thanks giving_ atau sekedar bertukar kukis setelah dari rumah Jimin. Dan lambat laun Jungkook mulai menghilangkan sikap canggungnya, menerima ajakan Taehyung untuk ikut gabung main bersama Jimin. Disana Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, karena semakin waktu bergulir mereka menjadi sangat akrab, bercanda garing bersama, belajar, atau sekedar bersepeda keliling kompleks setelah Jungkook dibelikan sepeda lipat baru yang mirip sekali dengan kepunyaan Taehyung.

Hari berganti minggu berganti bulan lalu menjadi hitungan tahun, persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin menjadi sangat erat begitu saja. Kadang bertengkar kecil bukan masalah lagi, atau adu keren saat pamer kostum _Hallowen_ sudah kerap terjadi tiap tahun. Dibangku sekolah menengah pertama mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan jalan-jalan ke pinggir kota, ke taman atau sekedar menginap di salah satu rumah antara mereka. Orang tua mereka bertiga sudah tidak kaget jika mengetahui anaknya tak terdeteksi dirumah tapi malah mampir dan keluar besok paginya dari rumah tetangganya.

.

.

Tahun ke lima belas umur mereka, tepatnya awal tahun ajaran baru untuk memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Mereka sukses masuk ke sekolah impian mereka yang adalah satu sekolah negeri yang sama di pusat kota. Hari pertama penerimaan siswa, Jimin sudah cari gara-gara menanggapi godaan cewek kakak kelas yang tertarik padanya. Disini dengan mudah Taehyung mendapatkan teman karena pribadinya yang supel dan _easygoing_. Lalu Jungkook menjadi anak baik ketua kelas kesayangan para guru dan teman sekelasnya.

Berada di kelas yang berbeda tidak membuat mereka terpisahkan. Kalau jam istirahat datang Jimin akan mendatangi kelas Taehyung lalu berjalan ke kelas Jungkook, menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama. Atau kalau ada kesempatan Taehyung akan keluar kelas, berdalih sakit dan membuat alibi untuk bolos. Dia akan mendatangi kelas Jimin, menunggu laki-laki itu keluar juga karena hasutannya lewat pesan kakao di chat grup mereka bertiga di ponsel yang mati-matian disembunyikan Jimin di dalam laci meja. Jimin akan menemaninya namun tidak dengan Jungkook.

Memasuki tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas, waktu terasa singkat dan menyenangkan. Mereka mulai mengenal macam-macam hal, tentang cewek, tentang tempat nongkrong, fashion, film-film keren, sampai mengobrolkan hal-hal jorok yang wajar keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki yang beranjak enam belas. Masa puber.

Jimin tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi dari tiga sekawan itu, kalau tak mau dianggap paling pendek walau kenyataannya begitu. Badannya padat oleh otot-otot remaja, rambutnya dicat pirang tebal kadang tersigar dibagian keningnya, mata masih seindah dan sebening sebelumnya, hanya saja senyumnya lebih menawan dan bisa membuat beberapa gadis nyaris pingsan. Kesukaan kakak kelas karena dia keren sekali kalau sedang dalam jersey sepak bola nomor sembilannya.

Jungkook tidak jauh berbeda dari Jimin, dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kelinci manis yang saat dua belas tahun ditemui mereka. Sekarang Jungkook malah tumbuh kelewat _manly_. Entah sejak kapan dia suka nge gym ikut kakaknya Namjoon, dan otot-otot itu akan tercetak dibalik jersey nomor sepuluhnya kalau dia berkeringat berlebihan. Senyum Jungkook masih manis namun bisa sangat menggoda diwaktu yang dia inginkan. Masih anak baik dan sopan si peringkat satu dikelas, mata anak ini memancarkan aura intimidasi dan kuasa yang besar, hitam kelam segelap surai hitamnya.

Lain lagi untuk Taehyung, makin terkenal karena jago saxophone saat ada acara pentas musik. Dia juga tumbuh tinggi dengan cepat, badannya jakung tapi ramping, kulit agak tan, dan rahangnya tercetak tajam. Senyumnya masih manis, lebih ke lucu malah, kalau dia tertawa semua orang disekitarnya seperti akan tertular kebahagiaannya. Dia makin cerewat, ceplas-ceplos seenaknya tapi menyenangkan, dan kebiasaan barunya adalah menelungkupkan surai cokelat halusnya hingga menutupi alis tebalnya. Bulu matanya panjang, bibirnya merah lebih merah dari anak lelaki lainnya, suka dia gigit dan jilat pula, membuat gadis-gadis dan kalau boleh bilang—laki-laki disekitarnya salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park? Bolanya meleset dan melambung jauh!" Suara pelatih agak menyentak saat Jimin melakukan latihan _shooting_ ke gawang.

"Maafkan aku, Pelatih. Aku akan berusaha keras lagi." Jimin yang malu dan kaget karena dibentak langsung melipir berbaris lagi untuk melakukan uji coba _shooting_ kesekiannya. Disamping lapangan terdengar suara menyemangati ribut berbunyi; _'Tidak apa-apa'_ dengan nada dibuat genit.

"Che, payah." Jungkook berdiri dibarisan tepat di depan Jimin, mencibir kawannya.

"Aku tidak fokus, _man_. Lihat disana."

"Apa?"

"Taehyung. Dia sudah menunggu kita, dan mukanya _badmood_."

"Oh, iya. Kenapa ya, bukannya harusnya dia selesai club sama seperti jam kita."

"Makanya itu, aku tidak tahu. Pasti ada hal aneh terjadi, hingga mukanya kelihatan jelek."

"Dia tidak jelek omong-omong, dan ya, kau mungkin benar ada sesuatu."

"Jeon Jungkook, lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan, maju!" Pelatih menyentak lagi setelah melakukannya pada beberapa anak didik lain setelah giliran Jimin.

"Siap, Pelatih!" Jungkook berlari maju, memasang ancang ancang. Rambut hitamnya yang lepek basah bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang datang. Otot paha dan kakinya kuat, tanpa ragu tendangan pada bola yang berjarak cukup jauh dari gawang melesat maju tanpa main-main untuk menghadapi kipper satu teamnya. Masuk dengan dramatis seperti busur yang membidik akurat.

"Itu yang kusebut Kapten. Bagus sekali, Jeon!"

"Terima kasih." Jungkook tersenyum diantara jeritan histeris gadis-gadis di sebelah penyemangat Jimin tadi, terdengar jeritan standart fangirl seperti; ' _Kau keren sekali, Aw, tepat ke hatiku,_ hingga _Nikahi aku!'_. Ini hanya latihan demi tuhan, kenapa ramai sekali. Dilain sisi Jimin mencibir dengan gumaman ' _Dasar tukang pamer'_ dengan muka sebal.

Segala tetek bengek latihan telah selesai, mereka latihan cukup keras karena akan ada pemilihan pemain untuk olimpiade sekolah se-kota Seoul bulan depan. Jam lima sore, kalau dihitung-hitung berarti satu jam sudah Taehyung menunggu Jimin dan Jungkook hingga selesai latihan, walau tadi sempat di sapa dua pemain itu saat mereka lewat didepannya untuk melakukan beberapa lari lapangan sebagai porsi penutup latihan.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau terlihat kacau, _Princess_?" Itu Jimin, duduk disamping Taehyung dengan badan sudah kering dari keringat karena telah ganti baju kaos putih longgar.

"Ew, _Princess_ apa, Jim. Jijik." Taehyung masih manyun.

"Kenapa kau pulang dari klub lebih awal, Tae? Bolos atau apa?" Jungkook duduk disisi lain tubuh Taehyung.

"Sedang kesal karena sesuatu, jadi aku melarikan diri, ayo cepat kita pulang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau es krim?" Jimin melakukan penawaran.

"Dan burger sebelum pulang?" dan Jungkook menekannya menjadi lebih sulit ditolak.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tadi aku nyaris terkena pelecehan seksual. Coba kalian bayangkan si brengsek Sehun, iya Sehun, Oh Sehun yang itu! Berani-berani nya dia mencoba menciumku, memojokanku, pegang-pegang badanku, dan berusaha melakukan itu! di bibir aaargh astaga, nyaris sekali, hampir kena tadi! coba bayangkan! Eww—eh jangan, jangan kalian bayangkan, itu menjijikan! Dasar playboy mesum, jangan samakan aku dengan puluhan jalang nya aaargh brengsek!"

Jimin disebelah Taehyung, dan Jungkook di hadapan Taehyung. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan mata sedetik setelah Taehyung yang tangannya masih memegang separuh porsi burger, nyerocos dengan penuh emosi seperti kereta shinkansen. Agak malu karena Taehyung curhat dengan volume suara keras dan teriakan murka. Jam enam sore itu ramai-ramainya Burger King di kunjungi orang, berdoa saja tidak ada anak satu sekolah mereka yang kebetulan sial juga nongkrong disini. Uh.

Satu tangan Jimin yang tadi sibuk mencomoti kentang goreng yang masih menguarkan hawa panas dia lap kan ke tissue sebentar, untuk kemudian naik ke bahu Taehyung, mengelusnya sedikit agar emosi Taehyung mereda. Jungkook di seberang sana langsung menyodorkan cola nya untuk diminum Taehyung, bilang "Minum dulu, Tae, minum dulu."

Satu kaleng Cola diminum serampangan sambil mata Taehyung menyalang ke samping, ke arah Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh aku Jim, mengertilah, aku sedang sensitif." Taehyung mengerang lagi.

"Ups, _Sorry_." Jimin terkekeh jenaka setelahnya.

"Jadi..kau menggodanya seperti apa hingga Sehun-sunbae itu nekat?"

"Siapa yang menggoda, aku hanya melakukan latihanku seperti biasanya!" Taehyung masih menyalak rupanya.

"Maksud Jungkook, mungkin kau.. apa ya... tak sengaja melakukan suatu gesture yang mengundang.. ya kau taulah... sesuatu hal yang membuat awal hal itu terjadi." Jimin mencoba menengahi.

"Pertama, aku masuk keruang klub tanpa prasangka, kedua, minum air, ketiga, ngobrol dengan Minjae sebentar lalu tau kalau ternyata klub hari ini diliburkan, dan keempat, aku mencoba membunuh waktu latihan sendirian di sana, karena kalian kan juga belum selesai dengan urusan pemilihan tim inti, yasudah aku latihan saxsophone—" Minum seteguk lagi, poni Taehyung bergerak lucu ke kanan dan kekiri lalu agak menyigar karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak saat bicara. "—lalu, tiba-tiba bedebah itu datang, menawarkan tutor satu lagu, awalnya aku senang karena dia itu memang seniorku yang sangat jago. Tapi kemudian –ya tuhan."

"Kemudian?" Jimin dan Jungkook menyahut nyaris bersamaan, memelankan suara mereka berharap Taehyung juga ikut menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Dia awalnya mengomentari caraku bernafas, caraku meniup, sampai kurang ajarnya mengomentari caraku menempelkan bibir ke saxsophone, Awalnya aku tak mengerti tapi tahu-tahu malah badannya mendekat lalu yang aku ingat selanjutnya adalah aku menghantam mukanya dengan buku lagu, menendangnya lalu aku pergi dari sana."

"Hahahaha, jagoan. Dua jempol untuk kawanku yang bisa menjaga diri dari resiko diperkosa."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Park. Sangat tersanjung." Taehyung melanjutkan gigitan lain di burgernya setelah tenaga dan emosinya menguap untuk menceritakan aibnya itu.

"Kau, mungkin hanya kege-eran, bisa saja kan dia tidak bermaksud kesana?" Jungkook memasang wajah berpikir sambil menyendok pudding susunya.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi tangannya sudah mampir ke dagu dan pinggangku. Itu mengerikan, lebih baik aku mencegah hal-hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Oke, maaf, aku tidak nonton secara _live_."

Obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja, berhasil membuat Taehyung lupa sejenak penyebab badmood nya karena sekarang laki-laki itu sudah bisa berurai tawa sambil makan es krimnya. Tidak sulit bagi Jungkook maupun Jimin untuk menghiburnya, dia ini masih bocah simple yang berpakaian seragam SMA, masih kekanakan dan mudah sekali untuk memenangkan agar tawa keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Mereka pulang cukup larut, kisaran jam sembilan Jimin dengan sigap sudah ijin pada eomma nya soal ini, dia takut sekali dengan mama nya omong-omong, dan otomatis apabila Jimin sudah ijin itu artinya mama Taehyung dan mama Jungkook juga tau kabar mereka yang sedang bersama.

Mengambil bus malam, lalu turun di halte terdekat Hongdae. Jalan sebentar untuk mencapai gang dimana rumah mereka berjajar berdiri. Taehyung berulang kali menguap tipis, dia itu kerempeng, kurang olah raga, makanya ketahanan tubuhnya beda dibanding Jimin dan Jungkook. Temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala berdoa agar Taehyung tidak ambruk tertidur ditengah jalan. Kebiasaan Taehyung adalah tidur setelah kekenyangan, dan lucunya anak itu tak pernah bisa gemuk padahal mulutnya itu _black hole_ segala makanan.

Bicara soal mulut Taehyung.. disisi kanan Taehyung ada Jimin yang dari sejak di bus tadi mencuri pandang ke arah mulut Taehyung yang ternyata kalau diperhatikan lebih merah dibanding miliknya. Terlihat agak tipis dan ada beberapa sisi yang kelihatan halus tapi kering, minta dibasahi eh?. Sedetik setelah memikirkan itu, Taehyung melakukan kebiasaannya, menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidah ringkas sekali. Jimin gelagapan, dia kira aksinya memperhatiakn Taehyung ketahuan oleh laki-laki itu, tapi ternyata tidak, Taehyung masih berjalan sambil matanya agak mengantuk disampingnya.

Jungkook berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, akan penuh jalan ini bila mereka berjejer jalan bertiga. Tangannya sibuk memainkan game Pokemon di ponselnya. Saat matanya tak lagi di layar ponsel, dia tanpa sadar memperhatikan lekuk pinggang Taehyung, membandingkan dengan badan Jimin yang sekal, bidang dan kelebihan otot di paha dan kakinya, _meh_. Kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata pahatan badan Taehyung boleh juga, mengingatkannya pada beberapa cover majalah gay porn yang ditemukannya di kamar Namjoon-hyung minggu kemarin, laki-laki yang diindikasikan ada dibawah kalau dalam cover majalah tersebut. Walau dia tidak buka-buka baju, Jungkook seakan tau kalau badan Taehyung itu _pelukable_.

Mereka berdiri di depan rumah masing-masing, Taehyung angkat suara duluan, berucap terima kasih sudah membuatnya baikan, lalu tersenyum kotak dan berbalik menyeret langkah memasuki rumah. Disana Jungkook dan Jimin agak mematung, yang satu mencengkram pegangan pagar erat, yang satu lagi berdeham tipis, saling tatap lalu melengos masuk rumah juga. Satu yang ada di benak mereka hampir sama, menyadari sesuatu;

" _Sejak kapan Taehyung terlihat semanis itu?"_

" _Sejak kapan Taetae jadi sangat cantik begitu?"_

.

.

TBC.

* * *

 _._

Heeeyyaa reader-nim(s) Kalian mikir apa soal fic ini? Bisa tulis dikotak review :3

.

.

[ Sapa aku disini Tweet : sugarunning95]


	2. Chapter 2

a BTS fic

 **Friendzone**.

.

.

 **Cast (s)** : Maknae Line Bangtan Boys

Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair :** MinV!, KookV!, _other_.

 **Anggap saja mereka disini seumuran *ketawa sumbang***

 _ **Last chapter.**_

* * *

Menginjak ke tahun ketiga, Jungkook dan Jimin sama sama masuk tim inti club sepak bola sekolah mereka, beberapa kali mengantongi gelar juara untuk membanggakan nama sekolah. Berdampak pada fans mereka yang semakin membludak tak terelakan. Pun dengan Taehyung, setelah _survive_ dari mata rubah Oh Sehun dan akhirnya laki-laki itu lulus tanpa berhasil menyentuhnya, Taehyung kini populer menjadi senior di club nya dengan penuh kharisma dan canda tawa. Senandungnya dengan alat musik _jazz_ itu tidak main-main menyita perhatian gadis-gadis adik kelas labil dan juga uhm.. laki-laki yang mempertanyakan ke manisannya. Taehyung manis? _Uh_ , mereka belum tahu saja kalau itu hanya cover karena Taehyung adalah tujuh puluh persen perseratus memiliki jiwa berandal, tukang cabut, tukan ngeyel, dan juga cerewetnya agak aneh.

Suatu malam di penghujung bulan oktober, Taehyung yang suka kamarnya redup melihat adanya cahaya masuk ke celah jendela depannya dari arah balkon, cahaya itu bergerak-gerak ke seisi kamarnya. Taehyung bangkit dari acara malas-malasan sambil membaca _webtoon_. Ini belum larut, masih jam setengah delapan malam omong-omong. Dia menilik ke balkon untuk tau ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari rumah seberangnya, rumah Jimin. Disana, dibalkon seberang, Jimin melambai sambil tersenyum bodoh, sebelah tangannya masih menggoyangkan senter yang cahayanya kadang menusuk mata Taehyung. Lagu _Until The Day I Die_ teralun di ruang kamar Taehyung, nada dering untuk telpon masuk. Taehyung langsung meng- _close_ webtoon nya dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya. Jimin disana menempelkan telinga ke ponselnya, sudah tahu bukan siapa yang menelepon Taehyung.

"Dasar sial, kau kurang kerjaan apa?" itu Taehyung menatap Jimin lurus dari balkon kamarnya ke balkon kamar Jimir tepat di seberangnya.

"Hai, Taetae, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa, Chim? Dan tolong matikan sentermu, mataku sakit brengsek."

"Ajari aku belajar bahasa inggris, _please_? Besok aku ulangan dan aku sudah buntu untuk belajar sendirian." Jimin merajuk, dari ponselnya Taehyung bisa mendengar kekehan tipis Jimin dan bunyi _klik_ senter dimatikan.

"Kau payah, aku tahu itu. Kenapa tidak minta diajarkan Jungkook?"

"Konyol kalau aku menggantungkan harapanku ke orang yang hanya bisa berkata _Pardon_ sambil pasang muka songong. Ayolah, kalau sains aku akan percayakan dia, tapi kalau English, aku lari padamu Tae."

Taehyung tergelak tawa. "Oke, tinggal kemari saja, tidak perlu seperti romeo begitu."

"Oh, kau mau jadi julietnya rupanya?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kemari dan bawa biskuit rasa keju baru kau akan kumaafkan setelah mengataiku seperti wanita."

"Aih, galaknya julitaehyungie." Jimin masih mencoba usil.

"Kuingatkan, kau, Jim. Aku masih bisa menjerumuskan ilmu bahasa inggris yang salah." Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah, akhir-akhir ini Jimin suka sekali menggodanya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh.

"Iya bangsat, aku kesana." Jimin terkekeh lagi.

Acara belajar berjalan mulus dengan Taehyung sebagai tutor sementara. Dia agaknya merasa lebih berguna sekarang karena biasanya dia suka merecoki Jimin untuk mengajarinya matematika.

Kamar Taehyung cukup luas, ada karpet beludru warna abu yang tergelar dibawah meja bulat dengan tinggi rendah, didepan meja itu tersuguh serangkaian speaker, televisi, play station, lalu di ujung kanan tersimpan rak buku dan lemari pakaian. Kasur Taehyung bisa muat dua orang, ini diantisipasi oleh orang tuanya karena Taehyung kalau tidur suka kemana-mana.

Beberapa bungkus cemilan berserakan, buku-buku masih terbuka dan sedikit terlipat dibeberapa ujung sisinya, karpet kotor oleh remah keripik kentang dan sisa penghapus, satu piring lebar bekas kukis jahe dan dua mug susu cokelat yang tinggal separuh dibiarkan. Jam setengah sebelas malam. Pemilik kamar terlihat KO terlentang bebas diatas kasur dan tamunya masih sibuk membongkar isi leptop Taehyung.

"Kau ada Mockingjay Part 2 tidak, Taetae?" Jimin bergerak mencolokan flashdisk putih yang dibawanya ke leptop Taehyung.

"Ada sepertinya, cari di Data disk E lalu masuk folder Movies." Taehyung menyahut, kekuatan daya matanya sudah tinggal beberapa watt saja, membuka dan menutup tapi kakinya masih menggantung bergerak-gerak diujung kasur.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Uhm, kau kapan pulang, ini sudah larut."

Derit kasur terdengar selanjutnya karena beban diatasnya bertambah. Jimin berguling setelah meninggalkan leptop Taehyung bekerja mengkopi film Mockingjay part 2 incarannya. Dia berbaring dekat sekali dengan Taehyung. "Aku tidur disini saja kalau begitu."

"Malas sekali kau berjalan menyebrang sepuluh meter." Taehyung sudah benar-benar menutup mata, menghiraukan tangan Jimin yang mengelus-ngelus surai cokelat halusnya.

"Boleh ya, tidurlah nanti bukunya aku yang bereskan."

"Uhm, ingat tidak Jim, biasanya kita menginap tidur bertiga seperti sarden."

"Ingat, Tapi saat ini hanya ada aku dan kau saja."

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah hembusan nafas teratur dan dengungan pendingin ruangan yang di setel rendah. Jimin bangkit dari kasur, membereskan bukunya, mematikan laptop hingga membersihkan kekacauan cemilan mereka. Beringsut lagi menarik selimut tebal Taehyung dan menggeser sedikit tubuh pemuda rambut cokelat itu. Gumaman lucu terdengar samar di sela bibir Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka, mengigau. Yang berambut pirang kemudian ikut menyelip kedalam selimut tebal itu, tersenyum lagi lalu mencoba mengelus-elus puncak surai cokelat halus temannya agar makin nyenyak menyapa alam mimpi.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Jimin menyadari kalau bulu mata Taehyung sangat panjang, alisnya cokelat tua tebal sekali walau biasanya tertutup oleh poninya, turun lagi untuk mengamati hidung Taehyung yang mancung sempurna, Jimin menelan ludah agak kesulitan saat matanya mampir menatap bibir Taehyung. Bibir yang selalu cerewet dan berkata sesukanya itu terkatup damai, warna merahnya masih terlihat diredupnya kamar Taehyung. Turun kebawah lagi, leher dan garis tulang selangka Taehyung terekspos bebas. Jimin otomatis langsung memutar badan membelakangi taehyung karena terlalu banyak _melihat_. Berdoa dalam hati agar dia bisa tidur tenang dan tidak melakukan perbuatan aneh-aneh. Malam ini terasa lebih panjang bagi Jimin.

.

.

"Heh pendek, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Pagi-pagi suara Jungkook mendobrak kesadaran Jimin yang masih dalam mode ngantuk membuka jendela samping kamar Taehyung, jendela itu langsung menghadap jendela kamar Jungkook. Mereka bertetangga, masih ingat?

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk membuat telingaku _budeg_ , Jungkook-ah. Kecilkan suaramu dasar kingkong."

"Jawab aku, kau menginap semalam? kenapa tak ajak aku?" Jungkook baru selesai mandi, rambut basahnya terlihat sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk di tangan kanannya. Satu jam lagi adalah waktu untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Aku semalam belajar sampai larut, lalu ketiduran disini. Aku bukannya main nginap-menginap tanpa sebab."

"Oh, mana Taehyung?"

"Sedang mandi."

"Kalau begitu kau cepatlah pulang dan siap-siap nanti kita telat."

"Ini aku juga mau pulang—"

 _Buk_

Jimin nyaris oleng karena menabrak Taehyung yang barusan kembali kekamar, rambutnya masih setengah basah berdiri dibelakang Jimin. Telanjang dada. Jimin begitu pula Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu jadi agak melotot.

"Taetae, aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih buat semalam..buat belajarnya semalam!" Jimin langsung memberesi barang-barangnya. Taehyung disana hanya menatapnya dengan wajah _blank._ Mengangguk singkat lalubilang _hati-hati dijalan._ Jimin turun dari tangga tergesa-gesa. Bertemu dengan nyonya Kim yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, pamit setelah kena cubit dipipi dari nyonya Kim. Jimin bisa merasakan mukanya masih panas, apaan sih kenapa melihat Taehyung telanjang dada saja dia jadi salah tingkah begini?.

Jungkook di seberang jendela Taehyung juga sama saja, handuknya terkulai bersama dengan tangannya yang turun. Mata tajamnya mengamati lebih dari biasanya acara Taehyung yang bergerak memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Turun sedikit pandangan matanya selalu tersita ke lekuk pinggang Taehyung yang sangat ramping. Jungkook merasa dirinya mesum sekali setelah sekelibat bayangan fantasi gilanya menyeruak, memikirkan bagaimana pinggang ramping itu bergerak saat dia menekannya ke atas kasur, lalu mengungkungnya tanpa ampun untuk melesakkan—Ya tuhan. Buang muka adalah cara paling ampuh sebelum fantasinya making kurang ajar. Jungkook butuh segera turun dan sarapan.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam, akhir semester pertama tahun ketiga mereka. Jimin mengusulkan untuk nobar The Divergent Series di rumahnya. Mereka bertiga seharian ini menghabiskan waktu sejak sore balas dendam karena minggu kemarin disibukan dengan ujian akhir semester. Menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _play station_ , makan camilan, lalu berakhir menyetel film Divergent Series ide Jimin. Sampai pada seri Insurgent, Taehyung dan Jimin duduk bersisian diatas karpet didepan televisi flat besar dikamar Jimin. Jimin menyandarkan badannya ke badan kasurnya, dan Taehyung disebelahnya memeluk bantal. Film sedang seru-serunya, Jungkook pamit keluar karena di depan rumahnya teman sekelasnya datang untuk membicarakan soal pengumpulan tugas sekolah yang sedikit ada masalah, sebagai ketua kelas dia wajib turun tangan.

Tepat satu jam lima menit film berlangsung, terlihat jalan cerita makin intense, tokoh wanita Kris sedang berbincang serius dengan tokoh laki-laki Four, sesaat setelahnya adegan ciuman dan cumbuan mereka berlangsung. Jimin menahan nafas dan Taehyung melotot sambil meremas bantal dipangkuannya.

"Berciuman.. itu seperti apa ya.." suara Taehyung terdengar ditengah adegan dewasa dalam film. Jimin menelan ludahnya sulit, harus jawab seperti apa dia? Dia bahkan juga belum pernah pacaran pun berciuman walau yang naksir dia sudah ngantri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya itu kejadian yang luar biasa." Jimin mengusap tengkuknya sekilas.

"Yang benar saja, Masa kau belum pernah, Chim?" Taehyung menoleh antusias ke arah Jimin.

"Kau lihat? Memangnya tampang seperti ini ada bajingan-bajingannya? Aku ini masih polos."

"Ew, kupikir kau mengencani kakak tingkat yang seksi-seksi dan melakukan ini itu."

"Tidak aku tidak begitu, kau mau mencobanya?" Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari Jimin tanpa prasangka dari Taehyung.

"Hah? Aku tidak punya pacar kalau kau lupa. Mencoba bagaimana."

"Denganku, Tae."

Taehyung menoleh agak menyerngit. "Kita berdua? Kedengarannya agak.. konyol dan.. geli?"

"Ini hanya _aku_ , anggap saja latihan sebelum kita punya pacar besok." Jimin membatin ' _atau kau saja sekalian yang jadi pacarku.'_

Dengungan sekilas dari mulut Taehyung yang tampak berfikir. "Oke, menarik juga, Chim. Tapi sepertinya aku akan payah."

"Kau kira aku berpengalaman? Kemari, kau lihat adegan tadi? Ayo buat seperti itu."

Tangan Jimin bergerak lincah ke tengkuk Taehyung, begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang merapatkan tubuh mereka, tangannya mampir ke tengkuk Jimin juga. Mereka berdua menirukan gesture Four dalam film tadi, Jimin tidak ambil pusing, karena dimatanya Taehyung lah yang menjadi posisi Kris. Ah, dia menjilat bibirnya lagi. Batin Jimin berontak tak sabar.

Taehyung awalnya maju tanpa gentar walau diselingi tawa, kelengahan itu yang diambil Jimin untuk menarik badan Taehyung agar lebih masuk dalam kuasa pelukannya. Tangan Taehyung turun dari tengkuk Jimin, otomatis mencengkram bahu sahabatnya itu saat Jimin mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Taehyung memejamkan mata erat sekali untuk kemudian berangsur rileks saat Jimin membuai bibirnya dengan lembut. Basah, basah, lalu lebih basah, Jimin kehilangan kendalinya melumat belah bibir Taehyung. Dia suka bagaimana Taehyung sok _manly_ mencoba membalas ciumannya namun berakhir jatuh dalam dominasi Jimin. Mereka bertukar nafas berat dalam jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung agak mengerang saat Jimin memasukan lidahnya untuk ikut andil dalam mencumbu isi mulutnya. Wow, wow.. lidah Jimin lebih lihai dari perkiraannya, dia kewalahan dan berpikir bahwa dia gagal meniru tokoh Four dan malah jatuh dalam permainan Jimin. Tangan Jimin pun semakin gencar menekan tengkuknya dan tangan lainnya melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Menyentuh hitungan menit, gigi rata Taehyung berkerja, menggigit lidah Jimin memaksa untuk enyah dari rongga mulutnya. Apa Jimin tidak butuh bernafas?.

Bunyi keciplak basah terdengar setelah bibir mereka terpisah dalam jarak _aman_ , mulut Taehyung sekarang luar biasa basah dan merah, nafas sama sama tersenggal dan Jimin dihadapannya terkekeh samar entah untuk alasan apa.

"Dapat pelajarannya, Taetae?"

"Uh, aku tau, aku yang payah dan pecundang disini."

Suara tawa sumbang dan agak canggung mereka pecah setelah itu, dan tepat saat pintu kamar Jimin terbuka menampilkan Jungkook yang masuk sambil mencoba melepas jaket boombernya.

"Sepertinya aku kelewatan banyak hal." Jungkook memicing, mengamati pergerakan Jimin yang dinilainya agak aneh saat membenarkan baju kusutnya sambil tangan naik menyigar rambut pirangnya, matanya kemana-mana. Dan ujung mata Jungkook menangkap Taehyung yang mengelap bibirnya yang agak basah sambil berujar ceria.

"Lama sekali, Jungkookie! Kemari, kuceritakan bagian mana kau ketinggalkan film nya. Ini keren sekali, kotak itu akhirnya berhasil direbut! Lalu Kris menyerahkan diri!" Celotehan ribut Taehyung dia balas dengan senyum ringkas, Jungkook mendudukan diri di samping kanan Taehyung, mata tajamnya masih mengamati Jimin yang sibuk membuka kaleng dan meneguk likuid Cola agak grogi.

Dia sudah cukup lama mengenal sahabatnya untuk mendeteksi adanya gelagat tidak beres.

Setelah insiden ciuman yang hanya Jimin, Taehyung dan Tuhan yang tau itu terjadi, Jimin menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung dua hari penuh.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah duduk disamping kursi kemudi, jaket denim diluar kaos bergaris hitam-putihnya di eratkan ke tubuhnya sekilas saat pendingin udara mobil dinyalakan. Dia memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang membenahi spion atas mobil ayahnya untuk menunjang keselamatannya berkemudi. Entah hanya perasaan Taehyung saja, atau Jungkook hari ini memang lebih tampan dari biasanya. Memakai kaos hitam yang pas dibadan dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dominasi warna biru navy yang dia biarkan tak terkancing melapisi badannya. Celananya jeans hitam belel yang dipakainya tambah memberi kesan santai dan kasual tapi tetap keren. Cologne di badannya lebih wangi dari biasanya, dan beberapa sisi rambut rapi Jungkook agak mengkilat karena pomade. Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat penampilannya sendiri yang dia pikir kalah keren.

"Apa?" Merasa diperhatian Jungkook bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak... uhm kau yakin bisa menjalankan ini Jungkookie?"

"Taehyungie, jangan meremehkanku. Kalau kau khawatir pakai _seat belt_ kencang-kenjang."

Taehyung memakai apa yang disebut Jungkook dengan patuh, dalam hatinya was was juga kalau misalnya Jungkook ini hanya amatir yang bermodal sok keren mengajaknya jalan-jalan naik mobil.

"Andai saja Jimin tidak sedang ke Busan, kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama seharian ini."

"Keberatan kalau kencan berdua saja denganku?"

"Hah, ngawur. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk memilihkan kau sepatu kan. Kalau kencan kau harusnya membayari makanku nanti."

"Hee, tidak jadi kalau begitu. Kau kalau sekali makan susah berhenti, kasihan penghuni dompetku."

"Berlagak bawa-bawa mobil tapi ternyata isi dompetnya pas-pas-an, _meh_. Kasian pacarmu besok, Jungkookie."

 _Range over_ putih melaju mulus keluar pagar rumah keluarga Jeon. Jungkook membawa mereka ke kota, ke mall tepatnya. Masuk dan memarkirkan mobil di basement, Jungkook nyaris lupa diri menggandeng tangan Taehyung. Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan dengan bercanda dan bercanda, mengomentari apa saja yang aneh hingga mengomentari cara berpakaian orang-orang dalam tangkapan mata Taehyung. Jungkook disana otomatis ikut tertawa dengan lelucon dan kelakar Taehyung, seperti hari hari sebelumnya, Taehyung selalu berhasil menumbuhkan suasana menyenangkan dan menularkan kebahagiaannya.

Sampai di toko sepatu, Jungkook membawa sepatu yang dengan sengit dipilihkan Taehyung untuknya ke konter untuk dilayani. Puma Bog Sock Series warna hitam dengan garis-garis putih tipis yang melintang di solnya. ' _Kau keren dan pasti akan cocok sekali dengan sepatu ini, Jungkookie'_. Taehyung masih duduk-duduk di salah satu sofa toko sepatu tadi saat Jungkook menghampirinya setelah selesai dengan urusan membayar.

"Sudah lapar?" Jungkook menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan.

"Belum, tapi dalam mood terima makanan untuk ngemil."

"Pop corn rasa caramel?"

"Ide bagus, jadi kau mau membelikanku yang sudah berjasa dan kau seret-seret kesana kemari?"

"Boleh, uangku masih cukup sekaligus untuk dua tiket nonton The Conjuring 2."

"Whoa, serius? Ayo kalau begitu! Kau yang terbaik, Jungkookie!" Taehyung langsung memasang tampang cerah dan senyum kotak lucu. Dia bangkit dari sofa lebih cepat dari perkiraan Jungkook. Tangannya bergelayut menarik lengan Jungkook, dan itu membuat sahabatnya sekilas salah tingkah.

Jungkook berdeham tipis, mengikis sensasi aneh di dadanya. "Tapi kau yang beli Cola medium."

"Oke aku yang beli Cola medium." Taehyung menyahut lebih bersemangat.

Tidakkah mereka benar-benar mirip dengan konsep _sedang berkencan_?. Batin Jungkook.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam mereka baru pulang, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jungkook karena Jungkook hanya ditinggal seorang diri oleh kedua orang tua dan Namjoon-Hyung yang ada urusan kantor. Taehyung guling-guling diatas kasur Jungkook, dia sudah bersih dan wangi karena sepuluh menit lalu dia sudah mandi dan dipinjami satu pasang pakaian santai Jungkook. Dia kekenyangan, setelah nonton film horror bersama Jungkook tadi, mereka melanjutkan petualangan ke kedai makanan khas Jepang. Dan Taehyung menghabiskan satu porsi besar Okonomiyaki sendirian.

Bosan karena Jungkook lama sekali mandi, Taehyung mendudukan diri di dan bersandar di kepala bingkai kasur, meraih laptop Jungkook untuk mencari games. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga bodoh saat mendapati satu folder mencurigakan terselip antara folder game Mahjong. Satu folder yang isinya video-video porno.

"Kau tidak punya koleksi seperti itu?" Nafas hangat Jungkook yang menerpa pipi Taehyung mengejutkannya, wangi sabun dan pasta gigi mint menguar seketika. Taehyung ketahuan telah mengoprek isi laptop Jungkook padahal dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Eh, _sorry_. Aku tadinya mencari games bukan lihat-lihat simpanan pribadimu." Taehyung tertawa canggung.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Taehyungie."

"Uhm.. Aku tidak sampai mengoleksi atau mengumpulkan begini, paling streaming atau nonton sama-sama di kelas."

"Nonton sama-sama? Dan dikelas? Geng mu lebih bejat rupanya."

"Tidak sesering itu dan aku biasanya tidak sengaja terjerumus, karena biasanya aku memergoki mereka setengah jalan jadi saat aku nimbrung aku malah tak terlalu merasakan _vibe_ nya. Dan kau tak pantas mengatai orang bejat kalau koleksimu saja sebanyak ini." Taehyung tidak terima.

"Oh, ini dari berbagai sumber, dan beberapa titipan. Aku malah jadi ingin nonton." Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung, melempar handuknya ke ujung kasur hingga jatuh ke atas karpet.

"Sekarang? kau mudah terbawa mood ya."

"Aku ada yang baru, dari temanku, mungkin akan tontonan yang bagus untukmu."

"Gay porn, Jungkookie? Astaga sejak kapan kau suka yang begini?"

"Sejak kapan aku pun lupa. Kau pernah lihat yang seperti?"

"Aku pernah sekali lihat dari link iseng yang temanku kirim, dan uh.. ya begitulah."

Jungkook tidak terlalu memperhatikan Taehyung dan gelagatnya yang mulai canggung, yang dia sadari adalah sekilas Taehyung agak menegang dan menahan nafas disebelahnya. Laptopnya masih dalam pangkuan Taehyung, jadi Jungkook mengambilnya menaruhnya diatas bantal memainkan kurson untuk menyetel salah satu film penuh dosa. Dia memilih salah satu yang dia ingat berisi tiga laki-laki bergumul, satu _bottom_ mempunyai tubuh ramping yang kalau Taehyung perhatikan mirip.. dirinya?.

" _What the fuck, Threesome_ Jungkookie?"

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Film itu berputar dalam hening yang kurang menyenangkan. Sejujurnya Taehyung benar-benar canggung luar biasa mendapati dirinya nonton film porno dengan Jungkook berdua saja, dan lagi film itu adalah film gay, Taehyung ingin melarikan diri rasanya. Latar cerita pada film masih dua laki-laki yang satu tampangnya garang dan yang satu lagi kelewat cantik mirip wanita, sedang mengobrol disuatu kafe. Melirik kesamping, dia melihat Jungkook yang duduk kalem sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, tapi mata elangnya terlihat kelewat fokus mengikuti jalan cerita film.

Pada menit yang tidak Taehyung sadari, laki-laki garang tokoh dalam film itu sudah mulai memegang laki-laki ramping yang bergelayut manja padanya. Si laki-laki ramping sudah digiring dalam suatu kamar yang sudah ada penghuninya yang juga seorang laki-laki. Taehyung mengambil nafas putus-putus saat laki-laki yang lebih ramping itu dilucuti pakaiannya oleh dua laki-laki yang disinyalir adalah _top_. Tiga tokoh dalam film sudah mulai mencumbu satu-sama lain, berebut dan terkesan antara _top_ yang satu dan lainnya itu sama-sama serakah. Taehyung merasakan sensai aneh dalam tubuhnya, beberapa kali bergerak tak nyaman merasa merinding luar biasa saat adegan-adegan dalam film mulai memanas. Dan dia tak menyangka kalau Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama sebelum dia mendengar erangan tertahan dari sebelahnya. Jungkook agak berkeringat didahi dan pelipisnya, memicingkan mata berbahaya saat film mulai pada adegan inti dari kebanyakan film porno.

Taehyung tidak terlalu memperhatikan beberapa reaksi lain Jungkook karena dirinya sendiri sekarang sudah panas dan kepayahan. Bagian selatan tubuhnya menegang dan Taehyung dibuat mengumpat tipis karena alasannya menjadi terangsang adalah bagaimana dia melihat laki-laki ramping yang mirip dengan postur tubuhnya itu dikoyak penuh gairah oleh dua orang lawannya. Sial, sial, _sial_. Tangannya tak bisa diam saja, menyeret jari-jemarinya untuk sampai di bagian bawah tubuhnya, tersentak saat tangan Jungkook ikut bergerak untuk mengenggam diatas dijemarinya.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung kaget setengah mati saat jari Jungkook lah yang menuntun jemarinya untuk menurunkan waist band celana yang dia kenakan, untuk kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya dibawah sana. Taehyung tidak menepisnya karena dia membutuhkan ini ada atau tidak tangan Jungkook disana, dia sudah luar biasa tegang dan butuh pelepasan sekarang.

"Lakukan saja, Taehyung," Suara Jungkook terdengar lebih rendah dan tersenggal. Jungkook sendirinya juga sudah terangsang dengan indikasi gundukan menyakitkan dibagian depan celananya.

Tanpa sadar desahan serak meluncur mulus dari celah bibir Taehyung, tangan mereka berdua bergerak cepat dibawah sana, membuai mengajak Taehyung meniti tangga untuk segera terbang dan _lepas_. Badannya panas, dahi dan lehernya luar biasa berkeringat karena tensi gairah yang naik. Dalam hitungan menit setelahnya Taehyung memejamkan mata erat, dia sampai pada puncaknya. Merasa _high_ yang membuat dirinya tuli, kebas, dan merasa hantaman lega serta nikmat disaat bersamaan. Saat tenggelam dalam putihnya awing-awang, Taehyung tak menyadari bahwa Jungkook juga menggeram sambil menyeringai memperhatikan wajah puas dan lepasnya, lalu dengan lihai mencuri satu ciuman ringkas pada leher berkeringat Taehyung yang terekspos karena mendongak.

Taehyung berangsur turun dan mendapatkan kesadarannya, merasakan tangannya basah terkulai dan tangan Jungkook diatas perutnya. Dia kehilangan muka, malu sekali dengan apa yang dia dan Jungkook lakukan. Walau Jungkook adalah sahabatnya, tapi acara nonton film porno dan berakhir dengan dia yang kelewat berhasrat itu diluar kendalinya.

"Jungkook.." Jakun Taehyung naik turun menelan ludah setelah merapalkan nama itu sangat lirih. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan melihat bagian tempat tidur Jungkook yang basah karena perbuatannya. Mukanya merah meradang.

"Hm?" Jungkook menyahut singkat sambil menarik keluar tisu dari laci meja disamping kasurnya.

"Maaf membuat kekacauan, ah sial – aku dalam masalah..." Taehyung merosot dari sandarannya, menerima tisu yang dibagi Jungkook lalu mengelap cairannya sendiri sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tidak masalah, bantu aku mengganti seprainya setelah ini." Meremas tisu yang ada ditangannya, Jungkook kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya menjauhi Taehyung untuk menuju ke pintu keluar kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan di kamar mandi. Mau ikut untuk balas jasa apa?" Disana Jungkook tersenyum miring campuran jail dan agak geli setelah menangkap reaksi Taehyung yang mencebik kelewat lucu. "Tidak, dasar bodoh." Agak pelan tapi masih bisa Jungkook dengar.

.

.

.

Satu bulan ini mereka jalani seperti neraka, jam tambahan, uji coba ujian, hingga tugas-tugas dari tertulis dan praktek menghantui. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir, yang artinya mereka harus siap juga dengan ujian masuk universitas dambaan mereka. Walau begitu semua berjalan mulus dan terlihat normal. Bagaimana tiga sekawan itu menyudahi kegiatan klub untuk tenggelan dalam kesibukan belajar. Tak pernah absen mereka bertiga untuk kumpul di perpustakaan atau salah satu rumah yang berkenan. Makan ramyun sambil membuka buku-buku materi, hingga ceceran kukis chocochip mengotori kertas presentasi mereka. Mereka melewatinya dengan sangat baik. Jimin berkali-kali ketahuan oleh Jungkook saat mengelus-elus surai Taehyung yang ketiduran sambil bersandar di bahunya, atau Jungkook yang kepergok oleh Jimin saat dia mengusap halus pipi Taehyung yang belepotan es krim sambil tersenyum hangat.

Hingga hari kelulusan tiba, Taehyung dengan sifat hipernya mondar mandir di lorong deretan lantai dua karena meladeni teman-teman dan adik kelas yang memberinya selamat dan hadiah. Dia yang ramah itu sudah pasti punya banyak teman, bukan?. Jas almamater yang dipakainya sudah dipenuhi stiker lucu atau post it yang ditempel dengan berbagai macam ucapan. Tidak sedikit juga bunga yang terimanya, atau stiker berbentuk hati yang ditempel dipipinya dia dapatkan. Dari kejauhan Jimin memperhatikannya dengan gemas walau tangannya kebas menenteng tas yang penuh hadiah dan bunga untuknya.

"Aku tau kau juga suka padanya." Jungkook muncul dari samping, agak membuat Jimin kaget. Bukan karena keberadaannya, lebih pada ucapan Jungkook.

"Juga?"

"Iya, karena aku menyukainya _juga_." Jungkook kesulitan menutup resleting tas nya yang penuh berjejal bungkus hadiah. Satu stiker bertuliskan selamat berbentuk hati copot dari jas almamaternya karena Jungkook terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Aku berusaha menyimpannya, dan malah sial akhirnya kau yang akhirnya angkat bicara."

"Aku terlambat menyadarinya, Jim. Dia berubah kelewat indah diwaktu yang sulit kuingat."

"Dan semua senyum bodohnya yang manis itu. Astaga, apa kau juga merasakan sama gilanya denganku?"

"Sama _gilanya_ , hingga tahu-tahu rasanya semua ekstensinya ingin kumiliki hanya untuk diriku."

"Oh, apakah ini akhir dari pertemanan kita? Haruskah kita adu jotos disini agar dramatis, Kook-ah?"

"Menarik, tapi begini-begini aku lebih ingin menjaga perasaanmu, Jim." Menanggapi ucapannya, Jimin menjulurkan lidah jengah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain adil?"

"Coba katakan." Jimin melonggarkan dasi hitamnya, mulutnya masih menyunggingkan senyum saat memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang berceloteh heboh dengan teman klubnya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Taehyung suatu saat pasti akan jatuh cinta, kita hanya perlu mencoba. Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, lakukan dengan cara kita masing-masing."

"Bisa diterima, tapi sejujurnya kadang aku bingung bagaimana harus menunjukannya, dia bisa saja kelewat nyaman dengan kita dan tak pernah menyentuh istilah romantis dari perbuatan kita."

"Kau mendengarku, Jim. kita hanya perlu mencoba."

.

.

.

Benar adanya mereka melakukan dengan cara yang suportif, saat ada kesempatan salah satu dari Jimin atau Jungkook akan mengajak Taehyung kencan dengan dalih macam-macam saat si surai cokelat halus itu bertanya kenapa harus hanya _berdua_?. Jimin kelewat sabar saat mengetahui dia kalah start dengan Jungkook saat mencoba menawari Taehyung untuk berangkat kuliah bersama. Atau Jungkook yang pandai meredam emosi saat melihat Jimin makan siang berdua dengan Taehyung di kafetaria.

Semua dilalui begitu saja hingga terhitung Jimin sudah lima kali pernah mencium Taehyung dibibir saat berduaan di mobilnya, di sisi tangga rumah Taehyung, dan dimana lagi Jimin melupakan detailnya. Atau Jungkook yang sudah sering sekali tidur dengan kungkungan tangan memeluk rampingnya pinggang Taehyung saat mereka sudah lelah mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan berakhir dengan teparnya tuan muda Kim. Dan reaksi Taehyung masih tetap sama, tertawa dan bercanda sambil mendorong pelan bahu Jimin setelah ciuman atau mencubiti perut Jungkook karena membuat Taehyung pegal tidur dalam posisi tak nyaman. Mereka tetap dalam ikatan persahabatan kalau tidak mau dikatakan mesra.

Awalnya semua menyenangkan, bagaimana Jimin dan Jungkook gencar mengejar perhatian Taehyung hingga ungkapan sayang dari mereka ke Taehyung hanya dianggap candaan. Mereka tidak menyerah. Tidak. Hingga hari itu datang.

Akhir pekan. Mobil sedan hitam mengkilat terparkir di depan rumah Taehyung dengan satu orang laki-laki berpostur bidang, tinggi, bersurai cokelat gelap tersigar sedikit dibagian dahinya, tengah bersandar di pintu kemudi menunggui Taehyung. Keren dan dewasa, kalau boleh Jimin berkomentar. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan tangannya yang tadinya tersimpan di kantung celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya saat Taehyung keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Tangan itu kemudian lari menangkup pipi Taehyung dengan sayang lalu turun melewati leher dan berhenti di bahu Taehyung. Jimin tidak tahu mereka berbincang apa tapi ada rona tipis dan senyum manis Taehyung terbit setelahnya.

' _Keluar rumah sekarang Jungkook, atau kau tak akan bisa menghadapi kenyataan lebih dari sekarang.'_

Satu pesan kakao talk dikirim ringkas ke akun Jungkook dari Jimin. Jimin keluar dari tempat mengintip di balik jendela rumahnya, keluar dari rumah, membuka pagar, walau agak gentar dia menuju kearah dua laki-laki itu.

"Ah, Jiminie!" panggilan Taehyung kelewat ceria untuk hati Jimin barusaan mendadak menjadi mendung.

"Pagi, Taehyungie... dan.. siapa?"

"Jung Hoseok." Laki-laki yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung itu menyahut, senyumnya sangat tampan karena garis rahang dan ukiran wajahnya terlihat tajam dan menawan.

"Salam kenal, Hoseok-ssi. Aku Park Jimin."

"Oh, ternyata ini, Jimin-ssi yang sahabatnya, Tae itu ya." Bersamaan dengan anggukan dan senyum Hoseok yang lain, terdengar _klang_ yang berasal dari pagar rumah disebelahnya. Jungkook disana, berdiri sekilas melotot dan wajahnya terlihat konyol sekaligus bingung.

"Jungkookie, kemari. Aku kenalkan seseorang." Sekali lagi panggilan Taehyung kelewat ceria untuk hati Jimin mendadak mendung dan pikiran Jungkook yang berantakan bingung.

"Ah, Hai." Jungkook mendekat bertukar tatap antara Jimin sebentar lalu menatap Taehyung dan laki-laki jangkung disebelahnya—

"Ini yang Jungkook itu ya, Tae?" Satu elusan mampir di puncak kepala taehyung didepan mata Jimin dan Jungkook yang mencelos. Siapa dia?

"Kalian berdua tolong perkenalkan, ini Hoseok-hyung, _pacarku_."

Jimin dan Jungkook bertukar tatap sekali lagi, menyiratkan tatapan _what the fuck_ satu sama lain saat mendapat kabar yang mendadak dan benar-benar mengguncang jiwa. Langit cerah pagi ini rasanya runtuh ke badan mereka bersamaan dengan jatuh dan retaknya perasaannya untuk Taehyung.

.

.

 _._

* * *

Gatau lagi ini nulis apaan : )))

Ini tulisan lama, aku finishing touch dan akhirnya ku publish aja dari pada jamuran... jadi gimana? Apakah aku menghancurkan ekspektasi kalian? Ahahahah *digantung*

Oh, dear, reader-nim(s) tercintaku, jangan marah ya kalau endingnya agak.. asdfaahjkslak error juga yang nulis nih, kasih review, peluk dan cium aja ke aku ya :3

Makasih udah baca sampe sini, ingatkan aku untuk typo(s) yang membuat tak nyaman, dan maaf untuk yang ter php nungguin tulisan series ku yang lain, sabar yaa cintaku :3 dan btw, aku belum nulis END untuk ceritanya lho.

.

* * *

.

Enam bulan setelah melonggarnya hubungan persahatan mereka karena Taehyung sibuk dengan pacarnya itu terlewati dengan cukup dramatis. Satu bulan lalu Jimin sukses move on (katanya), lalu dengan bangga pamer memacari kakak tingkat dari fakultas Bisnis, Min Yoongi. Hubungan mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya dan itu membuat Jungkook yang masih sulit menyukai orang lain selain Taehyung itu mual-mual sambil mencibir. _"Dasar tukang pamer."_

Disuatu kesempatan yang jarang terjadi, tiba-tiba Taehyung mendesak Jimin dan Jungkook untuk menemaninya di kafe diseberang universitas mereka. Satu cokelat panas, Kopi karamel, dan satu Macha late menguarkan aroma khas yang membaur di meja mereka. Cheese cake sudah beberapa sendok tertelan dan masuk kerongkongan saat Taehyung berkata.

"Aku putus."

"Tae?.. kau apa?" Jimin bertanya sambil entah mengapa merapal doa dalam hati.

"Aku putus dari Hoseok-Hyung, selesai! Kita sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi! Menyebalkan! Aku benci sekali, Uh- dia hanya manis denganku di awal, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang ada waktu untukku, lalu apa itu, pikirnya apa yang dia lakukan pergi ke party teman wanitanya tanpa mengajakku. Dasar brengsek dia pasti sudah selingkuh." Taehyung disana mengusap wajahnya kesal, membuang muka ke arah luar kafe.

Mendengar pernyataan Taehyung yang diutarakan dengan kesal dan sedikit kekanakan itu Jimin mengerang cukup keras untuk alasan yang Taehyung tak ketahui namun Jungkook mengetahui. Tangan Jungkook meraih dagu Taehyung untuk membuat netra hitamnya bertatapan langsung dengan netra cokelat milik Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum penuh muslihat namun tampan dan membuat Jimin agak jengah.

"Jangan cemberut, Taehyungie, kau masih memiliki aku untuk menghiburmu."

Setelah tuntas mengatakan itu, reaksi Taehyung adalah berguman lucu, menundukan kepalanya untuk menyendok cheese cake nya, dia memukul bahu Jungkook sekilas entah karena apa. Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan melirik kearah Jimin dengan lirikan menyebalkan. Disana Jimin meneguhkan hati, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kelepasan menampol wajah menjengkelkan Jungkook dengan nampan. Dia juga merapal berulang dalam hati ' _Tenang Park Jimin, kau sudah punya Min Yoongi, kau sudah punya Min Yoongi.'_

Jungkook menyangga kepalanya dengan tumpuan tangannya, tersenyum tulus sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih belum surut kesedihan dan kejengkelannya.

Ah, Jungkook belum lelah berusaha rupanya.

.

.

 **END**

 **Beneran.**


End file.
